monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Warmaster Necromancer
Necromancer was a respected professor but when he started running tests with life and death, he was asked to leave his academy. However, Count Vlad offered his castle to Necromancer: he could carry out his experiments there and the Count could show off his influence because he had a Warmaster living in his home. Role: Support Overview Warmaster Necromancer's main gimmicks include resurrection, Life Steal, and NER. He can use Mega Possession as his Special and has a few fun Resurrection moves. Sadly, there are many others that can do his job better. Pros: *Good stats and trait *Special has an awesome status effect, Mega Possession *Great gimmicks like Life Steal, Self NER, Possession, Resurrection, and Double Damage *Multiple extra turn moves Cons: *Average stats compared to other Warmasters *Horrendous stamina costs and cooldowns *Has no negative status effects besides Possession and Mega Possession *Skills deal high damage, but he has a low power stat *No good AoE moves *AoE 50% Revival is a horrendous '133 stamina to use, along with a '''4 turn cooldown ' Recommended Moveset Necromaster (Ranked) *Klaatu Verata Niko (Single '''enemy 1% Life Resurrection + Possession + Double Damage + 1-turn Death Countdown, 63s, 3 CD) *Anima Suctus (70 Dark Dmg + 100% Life Steal, 47s, 3 CD) *Fumus Corporis (60 Dark Dmg + Self NER, 36s, 3 CD) *Klaatu Barada Nikto / Klaatu Barata (Nikto for Team 50% Resurrection, 133s, 4 CD) / (Barata for ally 100% Life Resurrection + Double Damage + Extra Turn, 56s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Support of the Undead (Ranked) *Etereum Volutas (Single ally Extra Turn, 36s, 4 CD) *Vaporo Corporis (Self NER + Extra Turn, 29s, 0 CD) *Klaatu Verata Niko *Klaatu Barada Nikto / Klaatu Barata This moveset is for supporting deniers by giving them an extra turn, Vaporo Corporis is used as it has no CD and you can spam it until you can use Etereum Volutas again. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Unranked *Anima Suctus *Klaatu Verata Niko *Nebula Corporis (50 Dark dmg + Self-NER, 37s, 2 turn CD) *Spiritys (55 Dark dmg + 100% Life Steal, 37s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 1 Life, 1 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Alces' Amulet; Cane of the Atlantis Counters *Since Necromancer has multiple extra turn skills, monsters with Anticipation such as Marquis de Flambe, Narok, and even another Necromancer (depends on the speed of each) can finish him off real quick. *Monsters with Resurrection Block such as Soul Hugger and Zeighar can counter him easily since the best use of him is to resurrect allies. **For Zeighar, he can AoE Stun, Resurrection Block, Anticipation, and CDDA. This means that Zeighar completely counters Necromancer in every single thing he does. *Strong Light attackers such as Grumpex and Kronxian Guard can deal some serious damage to him. *Since he has high cooldowns, CDA monsters, like Gualgui, can activate his high cooldowns. *Stamina drainers, like Nabuline, can remove his stamina preventing Necromancer from using his high stamina cost moves. Category:Dark Monsters Category:Undead book Category:Spirit book Category:Exclusive book Category:Warmaster Category:Dual Trait Category:Possession Immunity Category:Resurrector Category:Anticipation Category:Supporter Category:Life Stealer Category:Turn-Transferrer